


Videocall - Green

by LNZetsumei



Series: Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, videocall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: "Is he still upset?" Asked Green's father.She nods, watching her son as he sit by the window with his Charizard hoodie. His little hands pressed against the glass window, staring off into the ocean waves.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Videocall - Green

"Is he still upset?" Asked Green's father.

She nods, watching her son as he sit by the window with his Charizard hoodie. His little hands pressed against the glass window, staring off into the ocean waves.

It's been a week since he last seen Red, they are at Kalos right now for a month. It was supposed to be a holiday but Green isn't in the correct mindset to have fun after he was told that he could not see Red for a month.

The little child sat up, waddling his way carefully over to his parents with a puppy eyed look. "Uwed..." Green falls onto his mother's legs, she caught him and brings him up. Setting the sulking child onto her lap.

She glared at her husband, who sheepishly looked away. "I didn't know he'd react like this." He defend.

"Uwed! Wed!" Green chants, tearing up. Balling his little hands into fists. She calms him down, patting his back. "Be a good boy okay?"

Green refused, sobbing even harder until he was too lightheaded to keep crying and eventually falls asleep. She tucked him and kisses his forehead. "Poor boy, he misses Red."

"Those two are close huh. But don't you think he should play with other kids too?"

"He does." She replied, "But he spend more time with Red more than the others when I take him to the daycare. If Red's not there he'd just sulk around until something of interest comes to him."

She then sat down in the living room, followed by her husband. "It's late in Kanto now, even if we try to videocall no doubt they're sleeping already. But if we leave him like this it'll be bad for us and for him." She pinches his cheek. "It's your fault, you know how attached he is to Red."

"O-ow! Yes my lady it's my fault, I'm sorry I'll find a way." 

  
The next day he calls Red's dad to help him with the situation, when the other man heard of this, he only laughed and tells him 'serves you right'.

"Are you done laughing?" He groaned, forehead on the cool table's surface.

 _"We just have to pick a time where they both can videocall."_ Red's dad said, covering his cough from laughing a little too hard, _"Although that Green sure does make a fuss over not being able to see Red."_

"Tell me about it... Speaking of, how's Red?"

 _"Oh Red doesn't know yet..."_ He drifts off before continuing with _"Red woke up from his nap. He looks uh... Offended?"_

"Oh, maybe he heard you."

_"He indeed has heard me, hold on he's crying I'll be right back."_

In the end the two families set up a time where they can let the two children interact with videocall. Green stopped sulking and would often remind his parents about the time even though he has not yet understood the concept of time, just that he'd look at the clock hands and remember where the hands would be for his meet ups with Red

For that whole two weeks Green and Red never failed to interact, even though they were saying close to gibberish and Green or Red would fall asleep before the other, they were happy.


End file.
